The Misadventures of Marik & Bakura
by prettyinpink0650
Summary: A abridged based series about Marik and Bakura! Read about constant trips to pee-tinkle and many more ridiculous events - Rated for language and sexual references- Thank LK for making Marik silly and adorable!


He stood in the middle of the mall. Different expressions flashed as people walked by. Bakura felt awkward, as this wasn't really his thing. He didn't think Marik exactly enjoyed this type of stuff, either. He was the one who insisted they go in the first place, so he should have expected it. The trip was beginning to become a bit of a bore, anyway. All Bakura had done since they arrived, was watch Marik frantically ask where the bathroom was. Little did he know, the map was less than two feet away.

"Bakura," he whined. "I have to pee-tinkle, very badly!"

"I suppose you don't know where the bathroom is," Bakura replied, sneering. As Marik nodded his head, Bakura shook his. He waited a couple seconds, trying to see how long it would take Marik to realize the glowing map ahead of him. He expected it to take at least ten minutes knowing Marik. How can you possibly ignore the florescent lights before you, though?

Nearly a minute and nothing. Dammit.

"Bakura," he whined again. "Help!" The tapping of his feet from his potty dance grew louder. His expression became more tense and irritating. Bakura clenched his fits, feeling irate and wanting to put a stop to this stupidity.

"Look right in front of you!" he boomed, throwing his index finger out towards the little bathroom icon. Marik stopped dancing, a bit frightened by Bakura's outrage. Many other startled people came to a halt as well. He looked to his left, just where his finger happened to be touching. Marik's face lit up in excitement. Bakura's, however, did not. The bathroom was to his right and Marik nor him noticed it once. All of that for nothing.

"Will you go with me?" he asked. Bakura became furious yet again at the question.

"Go to the damn bathroom yourself!" he exclaimed. "You aren't two, you're sixteen, now go!"

Before Bakura turned to shove Marik towards the bathroom, Marik was already half way there, rushing frantically. That couldn't possibly help his bladder at all, Bakura thought. Moments later, Marik appeared, but he looked far too excited. That was never good, because it meant he had an idea of some sorts and Bakura was the only one who would come to his mind.

"Bakura, you are not going to believe what I saw in the bathroom while I was pee-tinkling," he took a deep breath, nearly choking while he did. "Justin Bieber is having a concert in this city, we must go!"

_Oh my god, no._

"No, Marik," he said, trying to calm himself. "Please, no."

"Oh you're such a buzz kill, Bakura," complained Marik. "Please?" He clapped his two hands together, tempted to get own on his knees. This excited Bakura, he always wanted Marik to do something like beg.

"Get down on your knees and beg for your Bakura."

"Fine I will-" he stopped, just as he began to kneel. "Wait are you coming on to me?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Why are you always implying that I want to have sex with you?"

"Because you do," he shrugged. "We both want Justin Bieber therefore we must go the concert!"

Bloody hell, he wasn't gay; it wouldn't be a surprise if that Bieber boy was, however. His shoe bite the concrete as he stepped back. He wanted to run away from this conversation, away from Marik in particular. But, he knew the poor fellow would track him down, even if he left Earth.

Marik finally dropped to his knees, hands still cupped together. "Please, please, please, Bakura!"

He wasn't getting out of this easily. He wouldn't go his whole life without hearing the end of this, therefore he had no choice. IT was going to hurt him greatly to say it, but it had to be done.

"Fine," he managed to say. "We'll buy the tickets tomorrow." He could feel his heart ache with every word, but it was said and done. Just as he expected, Mariks face became overfilled with enjoyment. IT disgusted him to no end. He expected a happy dance similar to the one he did early when he had to pee, but instead his face fell.

"Tomorrow?" he whined some more. "We need front row seats! Front row!" He wanted to cry.

"I'll order them online tonight, or something," he snapped. "Now why are we here anyway?" Not once had the two gone into any stores. They had only stood within the giant mall logo located in the middle, with the exception of Mariks trip to the bathroom.

"Oh, um," he pondered. "Oh oh yeah right, malls always have pretty bathrooms and I wanted to the one here."

He had stood here for nearly an hour only to be told that the reason he was here, was because Marik wanted to use a fancy bathroom, which probably wasn't all that nice at all.

"We could have gone to a store much more appealing than this place!"

Marik jumped at his second outburst. "Malls have cleaner bathrooms than the shops around here, Bakura," he explained. "Go see for yourself-"

"I am not going to bloody see for my bloody self!" he boomed yet again. More and more people began to stop and stare at his temper tantrum. "Now let's bloody go before more bloody people begin to stare. We'll go buy those bloody tickets as well! Whatever will make you SHUT UP." He began to head towards the exit, Marik right behind.

"The concert is next week, Bakura," he beamed. "Let's go get sexy leather outfits and ride my motorcycle!"

_Kill me now._


End file.
